


Fun with Tentacles

by blue_veins



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub Undertones, Fucked Unconscious, M/M, Sex Toys, but its quite brief, spoilers for RQG 183, vibrators come in a variety of shapes and sizes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Alex is annoyed that his boss was defeated so easilyyet againand attempts to take it out on Ben. But it doesn't quite turn out the way he expects.
Relationships: Ben Meredith/Alexander J. Newall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Fun with Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I just. I had to do the thing okay? I did not expect to be using spoilers for current episodes in my tags but here we are. I think we all know by now I have lost all control of my life. Its just Ben/Alex all the way down. But I'm having a great time so, hope y'all enjoy.

“Oh my _god_ . I can’t believe you did it. You did it, _again_.” 

Ben watched Alex run his hand through his hair tugging it slightly. “To be fair, it wasn’t all me.”

“No. No it wasn’t all you,” he paused to point a finger at Ben, “but you certainly didn’t help.”

Ben couldn’t resist, “I thought I helped plenty.”

Rather than replying Alex just devolved into frustrated sounds, with mumblings of “another boss gone.” “my poor baby”, “didn’t even get off the ground”. He finally turned back to Ben with a “I really should punish you for that.”

Ben raised an eyebrow, “You could try, but who’s to say it wouldn’t end up just like your tentacle monster; a big sticky mess.”

Ben watched as Alex’s mouth dropped open to take a sharp breath in; he could practically see his eyes dilate from where he sat. Ahh, _well then_ , Ben would have to act fast before Alex got his wits about him. He stood up to his full height, and took the few steps towards Alex, who immediately backed up until he bumped against the wall.

Ben asked as he stalked forward, “Is that what you want, Alex? You want to be a sticky mess? You want me to _make_ you a sticky mess? Dripping, and wet, and _slick_.” 

Now that he was closer Ben could see Alex’s pupils were blown wide; _christ_ he would never get over how quickly Alex could switch. Going from his in charge, bossy GM mode to just wanting to be a good boy. Sometimes there’s more fight between the two, but not today apparently. 

Alex looked up at Ben, licked his lips before biting the bottom one, “Yes. Please. Make me a bigger mess than I played today.”

Ben took his chin in hand, “You played beautifully, you created an incredible boss. You just have terrible luck when it comes to rolls. That being said. Don’t worry, I’ll make you a bigger mess than that.” 

As Ben followed Alex to the bedroom he realized it wasn't entirely that Alex switched modes, but it was more that he liked being in control, but also told he was being good. He smiled to himself when he realized that he knew the _perfect_ reward for Alex and his excellent tentacled creation.

***.-_~*.~ Smash Cut ~.*~_-.***

  
  


Ben hadn’t been kidding when he promised to make Alex a slick, dripping mess. Alex would almost say Ben had overdone it on the lube, but the size and shape of the tentacle dildo shoved in his ass suggested otherwise. Didn’t help matters that he’d already come twice, and was quickly working his way up to a third. Also not helping, was the fact that Ben had already come once, marking his back, and Alex was currently drooling, face first into a pillow. He would absolutely need to thank Ben for his forethought in buying such a delightful toy... when he actually had the ability to string words together in any sort of coherent form. 

Ben leaned over his back, pressing the toy in even further, Alex swore he could feel it in his stomach, and just the thought made his dick twitch, “So I may have been holding out on you.” Ben at least had the decency to sound at least a little out of breath as well.

“Nghhh.”

“I know, terrible of me. You can teach me a lesson about it later. But for now… well, let’s just say I forgot to mention a certain something actually has batteries in.”

“Agtk?”

Ben made a pleased sound, and nuzzled the back of Alex’s neck while running one hand through the mess that covered Alex’s stomach, pressing just the slightest bit of pressure with the palm of his hand right over where he could feel the end of the toy. All Alex could do was moan in response. 

“Would you like to feel what this tentacle feels like while it moves?” Ben shifted the toy again, making Alex gasp.

“ _‘leas_.” Words with a mouth half full of pillow, and a brain completely turned to mush, words were just not as elegant as Alex would have liked. But at least they got the point across, or well, at least Ben was able to understand him. 

Ben hummed, and left a kiss at the base of his neck before leaning back. The next thing Alex knew was white hot pleasure sparking up his spine, intense and powerful, and then there was nothing. 

*

Alex came back to himself slowly, still feeling those deliciously overwhelming sparks of pleasure arching up his spine when he realized that it wasn't just aftershocks of one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever had, but Ben was currently fucking him, chasing his own pleasure. And by the sound of it Ben was thoroughly enjoying how wet, and fucked out he was. Good christ the thought of Ben watching Alex come so hard that he passed out to then just used him as he pleased was causing his dick to make a valiant effort for round four, but even Alex had his limits. 

Ben finished with a beautiful moan, before wrapping himself around Alex’s back, nuzzling against the shorthairs at the back of Alex’s neck. “Messy enough for you?”

Alex huffed a laugh, and managed to maneuver his hand to bury it into Ben’s hair, “Well, it’s no black ichor, but yes, I think you managed quite well.” 

Alex could feel as much as heard the sharp smile in Ben’s voice when he replied, “You know they make versions of these that shoot whatever liquid you put inside. No saying we couldn’t color it nice and dark for you.”

Alex seriously needed to get better control over his dick, because there it went again, attempting to achieve the impossible. “Well then, I guess we have some purchases to make later now don’t we?”

Ben chuckled as he maneuvered himself to face Alex, “That I suppose we do. But first, perhaps a little clean up is in order?”

Alex could feel just how much of a mess he was without even moving, “Yeah, that... might be for the best.” He then attempted to move, only to find his legs would not cooperate. He started to blush, “I … uhh I might need a bit of help with that.” This wasn’t the first time Ben had fucked him into incapacity, but it had been a bit. 

Ben’s expression took on the biggest shit eating grin he could manage, “A little help, eh?”

“Shut up.”

Ben leaned in and kissed Alex, and ran his hand through Alex’s hair.

“Oh _christ_!” Alex flinched back. Ben had decided to use a hand that was absolutely covered in… well it was certainly rather wet and sticky, and where that could absolutely be fun at times, it had caught Alex well off guard in the moment.

Ben just started to cackle. And in fact, continued to giggle to himself as he helped Alex to the tub.

Alex attempted to keep a straight face, but Ben’s laughter was too infectious, and he couldn’t help but smile with him. If he happened to get back at him by yanking him into the tub when he wasn’t expecting it? Well… so be it.


End file.
